ngmythosfandomcom-20200214-history
Yagathic Empire
Yagathian Empire, a primordial empire that was established in 900 million B.C. and collapsed in 300,000 B.C. by rebellious Homo sapiens and other tribal societies that eventually lead to the extinction of the Yagathians. However new theories stated that it was the Fallen Gods who was responsible for untimely demise of the Yagathian Empire and also Dachuggoth was part of the plot as well. The last remnants of the Yagathian Empire collapsed in 9000 B.C. and also the last Yagathian died that same year too. History The Yagathian Empire founded many subterranean civilizations on Earth by 950 million B.C. The Late Yagathian Era (500 mya-450 mya) brought prosperity in the Empire. Yagathian scientists brought on mass extinction of the species of animals and plants on Earth for having failed to make the "Perfect Breed" and numerous others that proved to be more efficient in the daily life of Yagathian society. This theory was proposed by geologists and pseudoscience historians. Eshermechite Records "The most feared and ruthless monstrous Realm of the Skies ruled by the Great Yaggoth through bloodshed and power... But whose blood did he spill on the surface of the strange world of Blue Mysteries... The Yagathians were chosen by his will and enslaved the Lesser Ones..." The only record of the Yagathian Empire being mentioned by an ancient people called the Eshermechites who vanished without a trace. Only fragments of ancient records of the ill-fated empire has survived by chance. In 1955 Professor Benjamin Lamarr tried to decipher the Eshermech Stone and found that two more fragments of the Eshermech Papyrus Scrolls were intentionally destroyed by an unknown invaders. However the destroyed scrolls had similar symbols of the partially damaged scroll that was translated into Proto-Sumerian also called Eshermitic. Society and Hierarchy The Yagathian Empire was a oligarchy and hegemony over the span of time. The Chief Elders ruled the empire and also became a major part of the Yagathian society. Notable Legendary Rulers The Yagathian Chief Elders ruled in different epochs and eventually became a hegemony by the Third Epoch of Yagathian History. First Epoch *Yaggoth, the founder of the Yagathian Empire and also the oldest dynasties in the empire. . *Yarlagath, the great grandson of Yaggoth and also the founder of the Yaggothyeh. *Bahoggar *Yurgog *Hacamaya, the Chief Elder of the Yagathians, best known for his development of new technologies. *Ucyanatu, a Chief Elder of the Yagathians and ruler over the Yagathian Dominion. *Yhonog, a Chief Elder of the Yagathians and was known for his creation of the Yagathian laws. Second Epoch *Hyothagg, a Chief Elder of the Yagathians who was killed in the Yagathian Wars against the forces of Dachuggoth. *Shuyaragog, a Chief Elder of the Yagathians and son of Hyothagg who defeated Dachuggoth and his army. *Yurgath the Great, a Chief Elder of the Yagathians and also called the "Last Conqueror" his reign was marked as the Golden Age. *Yagu-mog the Destroyer *Dhatholor the Wise, a Chief Elder of the Yagathians known as the "Golden One" because of his complexion. *Yurzhoab, a Chief Elder of the Yagathians *Yaggsar, a Chief Elder of the Yagathians and founder of the Temple of the Master of Masters. Third Epoch *Traggoth, the Chief Elder of the Yagathians and the most despotic ruler of the Yagathian Empire. *Yargon, the Chief Elder of the Yagathians and also the first Yagathian ruler who spoke through a device that was created by the Yagathian scientists. Controversy The Yagathian Empire has been a subject of controversy over the years as being called "farfetched and unlikely" that such an advanced civilization could existed before written history. Also similar claims of elaborate hoaxes has surfaced on the scientific evidence of a primordial society that was established before humans and animals became the dominant organisms. These claims were in fact dismissed as fantasy rather than reality. However in the geometric rock formations that were found scattered all over the world told a different story about how these beings came from a distance planet. Also abnormal fossils were found in different locations that suggested the Yagathians created life on Earth. Category:Yagathian locations